Life Is A Jungle Gym
by IcePrincess013
Summary: Kayla Knight is Kendall's younger sister. She's a gymnast and she's just gotten home from boarding school in England. She's looking forward to spending the summer in LA with her brother and their friends. But what she didn't expect was to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Big Time Rush fanfic! Please let me know what you think!**

Summary: Kayla Knight is Kendall's younger sister. She's a gymnast and she's just gotten home from boarding school in England and is looking forward to spending the summer in LA with her brother and their friends. But what she didn't expect was to fall in love…. Especially not with her best friend.

Chapter One.

"I promised I would be there

I swear I'm on my way.

I know you may not hear me

But that's the price I'll pay…"

I laughed as another of Big Time Rush's songs came on the radio. They really had made it big. I still couldn't get over the fact that my hockey head brother, Kendall, and his friends had landed a record deal with a Hollywood producer. I couldn't wait to see them again. I went to a boarding school in England for the school year, but now that the term was over, I was going to spend the summer in Los Angeles with them.

It was hard not seeing my family and my best friends, James, Carlos, and Logan, everyday like I used to. Even though I'm almost a whole year younger than them, I'm in the same grade as them, because my birthday is right on the cutoff date for school, so I had the choice of which grade I wanted to be in. As soon as I learned that Kendall and my friends were going to be gone all day for kindergarten I told my mom that I wanted to go too. From then on we had most of our classes together. Up until last year that is. I got a full ride scholarship for gymnastics to this really great boarding school in London, England. Being away from the guys helped me grow up and become more independent. For the first time I had to face the world all by myself, but I learned that I could do it and that gave me a lot of confidence. Still, I couldn't wait to get back home.

I was placing another of my shirts into the suitcase when my roommate came barging into the room. "Kayla, I am going to miss you so much!" Emma said, plopping herself onto my bed and giving me a huge hug. I hugged her back and told her that I would e-mail her all summer.

"Next school year is only a few months away." I comforted her, then realizing I had tears forming in my eyes. We had gotten really close over the past year. I was really going to miss her.

"Get some autographs for me in LA, will you?" I laughed and told her that I would. "Well, my parents are here. I'll miss you, Kay!"

"I'll miss you too!" I said. We hugged one last time and she headed out the door. Our dorm room looked really depressing with all of the posters off of the walls and the floor covered in boxes. I looked out the window and saw her getting into her parent's car.

As I listened to the end of "Shot In The Dark" I recalled the phone conversation I'd had with Kendall earlier this morning. He had set up all the arrangements; a taxi to the airport in London, the plane ride to LA, and a taxi from LAX to the Palmwoods where they were staying. I sure owed him one.

The plane trip went by surprisingly fast. Mainly because I slept most of the way, but that was beside that point. There was a man waiting when I got off of the plane with a sign that read 'Knight'. He showed me out of the airport and we headed toward a limo. Kendall sure knew how to ride in style.

We arrived at the Palmwoods in record time. As soon as I stepped out of the dark limo, into the harsh sunlight of LA, I was enveloped in a group hug. Looking around, as much as I could, I saw Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Guys, seriously." I said laughing as they squeezed tighter. I dropped my bags at my feet and hugged them all back. "Can't breathe!"

They finally let me go, and Kendall turned to me saying, "Good to see you, Monkey." He ruffled my blond hair and pulled me into another hug. Monkey has been my nickname since I was about three. I've done gymnastics forever, and the first meet Kendall came to see, he said I looked like a monkey. The nickname kind of stuck.

My thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched squeal. "Kayla!" My little sister, Katie, ran up to me, pushing through the guys, and gave me a really tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said. My mom came up to me then and gave me a hug too. We were big on hugs.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so glad you're back! How was your flight?" She held me out at shoulder length. "Oh, you've grown so much!" We all laughed at the joke. Everyone always teased me about being short especially since Kendall is six feet tall and I'm about 5 foot 3 inches. All of the guys were now taller than me by at least two inches.

I saw that Kendall and the boys had already gotten my suitcases, so we headed to the Palmwoods.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? What do you think of Kayla? Do you like her? Please review! :)**


	2. Noodle Wars

**So this is chapter two. I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one too! I wanted to thank Lexidalou and katieswift for reviewing! I love to hear from you guys! :) **

Chapter Two: Noodle Wars

It felt so good to be back with everyone. I felt so at home with them. A year away really was too long. As we entered the room I was stunned. I mean, come on, a swirly slide? How cool is that? And a bright orange couch? This apartment was amazing!

"You guys actually live here?" I asked as I crossed the threshold.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Kendall said. I could only nod in agreement.

"Kayla Sweetie, you'll be sharing a room with Katie." My mom said. "Boys, you can drop her stuff in there."

"It'll be just like old times." I laughed. Katie and I had shared a room back in Minnesota. We were close, even for sisters. Most 16 year olds would hate to share a room with their ten year old sister, but I didn't mind.

It took a little while to unpack all of my things. Thankfully Katie offered to help me. We got each other caught up on what had happened to us for the past year, and soon there was a knock on the door. Kendall opened the door a little way and poked his head in.

"If you two are done gossiping," He said, "We're going to head down to the pool." I threw my pillow at him, but he caught it and threw it right back.

"Give me five minutes!" I yelled at him as he closed the door. Then turning to Katie I asked, "Is that what he thinks we do all day? Gossip?"

Katie laughed. "Boys will be boys." She acted so mature for her age, sometimes it scared me.

I couldn't wait to go to the pool. I had caught a glimpse of it on my way in and it looked incredible. I quickly changed into a cute blue swirl bathing suit and put a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts on over it. I noticed that Katie was still sitting on her bed reading and hadn't changed.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

She looked up from her book and shook her head. "I've got some important things to do." I gave her a questioning look. "It's all about profit." I laughed. She was always coming up with new ways to make money on people. When we were little she wouldn't settle for a lemonade stand. Kendall had told me how on their first day in LA she had made a 'VIP' section on the pool deck and charged people ten dollars to enter. She was quite the entrepreneur.

"Alright. I'll see you." I said as I left our room.

"Finally!" Carlos exclaimed as I came into the living room. "Come on, let's go!" He practically dragged me to the pool. Kendall and James, who were carrying pool noodles, just laughed.

"Los Angeles is just so... sunny!" I said once we got out side and I saw the pool. "Is it like this all the time?"

"Pretty much." The boys all said at once. I sat on a lounge chair and laid my towel and beach bag next to it. Carlos cannon balled into the pool followed shortly after by the rest of the guys.

"What are you doing, Ladybug?" James yelled from the pool, using the nickname I had obtained from my character in the third grade play.

"Yeah! Get in the water!" Carlos said as he attempted to dunk James underwater.

"It's my first day in LA. I want to relax for a little bit." I said closing my eyes and feeling the sun warm my body.

Suddenly the sun was blocked out by four hockey heads. I opened my eyes, glaring at them, to see the evil smiles on their faces. I knew there was no escape, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. They picked me up, kicking and screaming, and brought me to the edge of the pool despite my desperate demands to be put down. They then threw me into the pool.

When I finally surfaced the guys were standing at the edge of the pool looking down at me. "Welcome back." They all said at once. I laughed. James held out an arm to help me, but because he wasn't expecting anything, I was able to pull him into the pool with me. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan came in to join us and we spent the next hour or so competing in races and noodle wars.

We were in the middle of an intense noodle war. Everyone was turning on each other. Currently it was all of the guys against me.

"This is so not fair!" I said blocking a blow from Carlos. I hit him on the head and he glared at me. "Not so tough without your helmet are you?" I mocked. That's when James decided he was going to help me and turned against his friends. I looked at him, I mean really looked at him, for the first since I came to LA. He had definitely gotten a lot more attractive since I had last seen him. I mean he had always been the pretty boy of the group, but…

This fleeting thought, which caused me to be distracted for a moment, resulted in me being hit on the head by Kendall. Logan and Carlos pretended to be shocked that he would whack me with the noodle and quickly changed sides. This didn't last long though, and soon it was every man for himself. It was great to be back with the guys.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! I'm going to try to update this story about once a week, but if I get a lot of reviews and see that you guys are liking the story, then I'll try to update more than that.**


	3. Of Bets and Cheaters

**Hey guys! So I totally forgot to put a disclaimer on the last two chapters. Oops… So here is my disclaimer:**

I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Simple right? Hahaha anyway, I wanted to thank everyone that added Life Is A Jungle Gym to their alerts, and favorites! Thanks! And a special thank you goes out to ****.X33, LexidaLou, Hi, and BreeZ for reviewing! :) Thanks so much! I love to hear from you guys! Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Three. Of Bets and Cheaters.

"So do you only drink tea and eat fish and chips now, or will Fish Stick Friday do?" Kendall joked once we were all back in the apartment and had gotten changed. My hair was still dripping wet so I put it into a cute French braid.

I sat on the counter while Kendall put the fish sticks into the oven. "Fish sticks sound amazing." I said.

"So, how was school?" He asked, leaning against the counter opposite of mine. "I mean, I know we talked a lot on the phone, but…"

"It was a great experience." I said, trying to sum up a school year away from everything familiar. "I made a lot of friends and our gymnastics team won first place."

"All thanks to you, I'm sure." He joked. I rolled my eyes. "We should go to the rink sometime. There's a great one in downtown LA, a lot like the old one back in Minnesota. We could play some one-on-one."

"I'd like that." I said. Yes, I'm a girl, and yes I like hockey. How could I not with my brother and our best friends obsessed with it? I remember the first time I played hockey with the guys.

*Flashback* (Third person POV)

"Kendall, can I play?" Seven year old Kayla asked her big brother as she skated over to him in her figure skates. James, Carlos, and Logan skated up behind Kendall.

"You're too little to play hockey, Kay." Kendall said. "Why don't you play crack-the-whip with the other girls?"

Then Kayla got mad and whined, "I'm not even a year younger than you!"

"Oh come on. Let her play." James said, while absentmindedly moving the puck around with his hockey stick.

"She probably won't even like it." Logan reasoned, then whispered in his friend's ear, "And then she'll stop asking to play."

"Fine, but what will the teams be?" Kendall asked. It was decided that since Kendall was really good and he was Kayla's brother that the two siblings would be a team, and Carlos and James would be the other, with Logan being a substitute. They found Kayla an extra hokey stick and started to play.

Kayla had a hard time at first, getting the puck to go where she wanted it to, but with a little help from her brother she got the puck into the net. She actually played decently. In the end the Knight siblings won, and they high fived each other.

"Not bad." Kendall told her.

"Yeah, she's a natural!" Carlos said high-fiving Kayla.

Over the years Kayla had gradually played more games with them until she was almost as good as Kendall. She never joined a team though, because she wanted to focus on gymnastics.

*End Flashback*

"Whoo!" Kayla was woken out of her daydream by Carlos's yell. She and Kendall exchanged questioning looks and headed toward the TV where they found Carlos and James sitting on a bean bag chairs. Carlos was holding a game controller up like a trophy.

"You okay, Carlos?" I laughed, as Katie got up off of the couch and stood above James.

"Five bucks." She demanded. James rolled his eyes and got out his wallet.

"And the bet was…?" Kendall asked sitting down on the couch.

"That I would beat James at his own racing game, and I did!" Carlos exclaimed and did a little victory dance.

I sat down on the orange couch next to Kendall.

"I am the Racing King!" Carlos continued to gloat. "I bet I could beat anyone at this game!"

"Bet you five bucks you can't beat anyone!" Katie said.

"Alright, Katie." Carlos said, feeling confident. "I'll take that bet. Who am I racing? Choose anyone you want."

"Kayla." Katie said, pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked, making sure I had heard her right. Katie usually thought her bets through. "I haven't played video games since last summer. Katie, are you sure you want to bet your money on me?"

"Yeah." She said. "Five bucks says Kayla can beat you."

"You're on!" Carlos said, as James handed me the controller.

James whispered quickly in my ear, "On the turns stay on the inside." His breath that close to my ear, sent chills up my spine. Was I starting to like James as more than a friend? Then a little louder so Carlos could hear, James said, "He's evil!" I laughed, shook my previous thought from my head, and took his spot on the bean bag.

"Hold up." Kendall said. We all turned to look at him. "I'll double the bet. Ten dollars says Kayla beats Carlos." I just laughed at him. My siblings were crazy. There was no way I was going to win. I hadn't even played the game before!

"Deal." Carlos said, then him and Kendall shook hands.

The games started and it took me a little while to get used to the controller. I started to lag behind the group. I noticed Carlos was in second place and knew I had to do something, or Carlos was going to end up rich. Thankfully I listened to James's advice about the corners, and was able to avoid getting blown up.

Eventually I got used to the controller and with one lap to go Carlos was in first with me right behind him. On the last turn James suddenly shouted, "Carlos, your helmet's on fire!"

Carlos immediately jumped up and took his helmet off, while I focused on the game.

"Wait, my helmet isn't on fire." He said just as I crossed the finish line and shouted, "Yes!"

"Cheaters!" He accused us as he put his helmet back on.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like the flashback to when they were little? I thought it was adorable, but I wrote it, so that doesn't really count for much. Lolz. Please review! :)**


	4. Meeting Gustavo

**Hey guys! So last night my dad killed my laptop- he knocked it onto the floor and it wouldn't turn on :p So I started to freak out because I thought that I had lost all of the chapters for this story (I've written through 12!) and then this morning I had an epiphany! I had emailed my best friend in the whole world(and a galaxy far far away….) the chapters! So everyone thank Lexi! THANK YOU LEXI! Anyway… Thanks to Lexidalou and WWE-Little-Angel for reviewing! :) and thanks to everyone else who added this story to favorites and alerts!**

Disclaimer: Yeah…. Still don't own BTR :'(

Chapter Four. Meeting Gustavo.

I was woken the next morning to Kendall dumping the contents of an ice cold water bottle on my face. I bolted upright and as Kendall was leaving he said, "You're coming with us to the studio, today. Get ready." As the door closed he yelled, "You've got ten minutes."

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. Kendall had a habit of rudely waking me up. If I only had ten minutes before we left, I was going to have to hurry. I quickly grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a loose blue racer back tank top. I grabbed my makeup bag, left my room, and headed to the only bathroom in the whole apartment. I mean really. One bathroom for six people? Granted, four are boys, but still.

"Well, good morning beautiful." I heard Kendall say laughing as I made the quick dash from my and Katie's room to the bathroom. I paused briefly to turn and give my brother a scowl.

I took a quick shower, and was finishing up my make-up when there was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Kayla, we're going to leave without you!" Kendall said.

"You said ten minutes!" I yelled through the door. "And that was only 8 minutes ago! I've got two more minutes." I was finished with my make-up anyway, so I started to gather up my things. I opened the door and laughed as Kendall almost fell, because he was leaning on it. "I'm ready." I said in a cheery voice.

Mom dropped us off outside of Rocque Records. Not that I would tell the guys, but I was really anxious and excited to get to go into an actual recording studio. We went down countless halls with poster after poster of boy bands. We finally stopped at what looked like a recording booth, and in front of a large board full of buttons sat a man with a permanent frown on his face.

"Dogs!" He roared. "You're late for rehearsal!"

"But Gustavo, it's only 10:20!" Carlos said.

"Rehearsal starts at 10:15!" He shouted in Carlos's face.

"Technically, time is just a perception." Logan tried.

"But Kayla has never been here before, and we wanted to show her-" James started, but was soon interrupted by Gustavo.

Gustavo seemed to have been oblivious to my presence until then. "Who is she?" He shouted pointing at me. He sure shouted a lot.

"Excuse me, 'She' is right here," I said, getting offended, "and I have a name."

"This is my sister, Kayla." Kendall said introducing me.

"I don't care who she is-" Gustavo said, turning to Kendall.

Then Kendall interrupted him. "But you just asked-

"Quiet!" Gustavo shouted even louder than before. He took a few steps back so he could address all of us. "You're five minutes late for rehearsal and you've got a concert in 2 days!" He then sat back down in the chair he had previously occupied, while the boys scrambled into the recording booth. "The City Is Ours from the top!"

I felt really awkward just standing there behind Gustavo so I turned and decided to sit on one of the couches against the back wall. The guys sounded really good, so I was surprised when Gustavo told them that it was the worst he'd ever heard and to do it again.

The guys started the song again. That's when a woman with dark brown hair in her mid 20s walked in, holding a clipboard. She didn't seem to notice me either. What, was I invisible?

"Kelly, the dogs were late for rehearsal, again!" Gustavo told the woman, whose name I presumed was Kelly.

"What was it this time?" Kelly asked, adjusting the clip board.

"Her!" He pointed to me as I sunk lower into the couch. I wished I could disappear.

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked over to me. She held her hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant. You must be Kendall's sister."

I laughed. She was a lot nicer than Gustavo. "How did you know?" I asked, shaking her hand.

"You look just like him." Kelly answered.

I laughed. Aside from Kendall being just under a foot taller than me, and him being a boy and me being a girl, we looked almost exactly the same. Mom always said we could have been twins. I told Kelly, "I get that a lot."

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I love hearing from you guys! :)**


	5. You Didn't Tell Her?

**Hey guys! Thanks to Lexidalou, If life was a movie, VampireBeauty18, and Jeremy Shane for reviewing! :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own BTR :p**

Chapter Five. "You Didn't Tell Her?"

The guys finally got out of rehearsal and we decided to go get ice cream at a place near the boardwalk.

"Sorry we forgot to warn you about Gustavo." Kendall said as we exited Rocque Records.

"He has anger management issues." Carlos explained clutching his helmet.

"Yeah, he can be a little crazy sometimes." Logan said.

I looked at him. "A little?" We all laughed.

"Yeah," James said, "But he made us _famous_!" And I guess that's all that mattered to James. Come to think of it, he was really the only one of us who had had their dream come true so far. I remember the first week of sixth grade, our English teacher had us write an essay about our dream; Kendall- to play hockey for the Minnesota Wild, Logan-to be a doctor, Carlos-to be a superhero, and me-to be an Olympic gymnast.

We finally reached the ice cream parlor and sat in a booth near the back. That's when Kendall's cell phone started to ring. We all looked at him as he picked it up.

"Hey Jo! What's up?" Kendall greeted his girlfriend, with a goofy grin on his face. "Nothing much, we just got out of rehearsal and now I'm hanging with the guys. What about you? What are you up to?" _Why didn't he say anything about me?_ I thought. _Am I supposed to be included in "the guys"_?

Kendall continued, "Sounds good. Well, I'll call you later. Alright bye…. I'm not hanging up first. You hang up first…" It went on like that for another few minutes before I grabbed the phone out of his hands and ended the call for him. He turned to me and asked, "What did you do that for?"

All of the guys gave him a questioning look. "Why didn't you say anything about me?" I asked. Not because I was conceited or anything, but because I had a sinking feeling that Kendall hadn't told Jo about me.

Kendall sat there with a weird look on his face that I couldn't decipher. All of us looked at him expectantly. When he didn't answer I said what everyone was thinking, "You didn't even tell her about me did you?"

Kendall looked down and sighed. Tears started to form in my eyes as I said, "What? Are you ashamed of me? Embarrassed? Or was it 'out of sight, out of mind' because I was in England? How could you, Kendall?"

"Kayla, I can explain!" He said desperately. I glared at him and noticed that the rest of the boys were sitting there shocked.

I got up and bolted for the door, tears running down my cheeks, with Kendall screaming after me. I desperately wiped them away as I emerged into the bright LA sunlight. I headed for the edge of the boardwalk and tightly gripped the railing. I couldn't believe that my own brother had purposefully hidden me from his girlfriend. The tears were flowing freely by then.

I suddenly noticed a hand on my shoulder and, turning around, saw that it was James. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. I don't know how long we stood there on the boardwalk like that, but I felt safe with James's arms wrapped around me. Eventually, James released me a little bit and I looked up into his hazel eyes.

He wiped a stray tear off of my cheek, kissed my forehead, still holding me close, and said, "Ladybug, I don't ever want to see you get hurt. And I know that Kendall doesn't either, so I'm sure it's just some sort of misunderstanding." I nodded, knowing that he had to be right. He held both of my hands in his hands. "No one could forget about you, either." I smiled. "Trust me, I've tried." I hugged him tight.

"Thanks James." I said, smiling up at him through my still watery eyes. "You always know how to make me feel better." Then, James started tickling me to make me laugh and, throwing me over his shoulder, carried me back to the ice cream parlor.

**Awww! I love that part with James and Kayla! Hopefully you guys did too! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to update soon! Please review! :)**


	6. Of Sprained Ankles and Meeting Jo

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, this one will be longer :) I want to thank Lexidalou, If life was a movie, and Jeremy Shane for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story!**

Disclaimer: I honestly don't understand why anyone would think I would own BTR. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction on it… hahaha Anyway…

Chapter six. Sprained Ankles and Meeting Jo.

"So , let's hear it." I said as Kendall stepped out of the ice cream parlor. I was still holding a bit of a grudge against him. James, Carlos, and Logan headed inside. I guess they decided we needed some privacy.

As Kendall and I headed down the board walk he began his explanation, "Look, Kayla. I'm really sorry. I should have told Jo about you."

I looked up at my big brother with a hurt expression and said, "So, you really didn't tell her about me. Why not?"

"Well…" Kendall started. I could see the pained expression in his eyes and I knew he really was sorry. "Honestly, I don't know. It just never came up. I mean, I don't exactly think about my little sister when I'm on a date with my girlfriend. And, it's not like I lied. I never said that you weren't my sister or that I didn't have a sister other than Katie." He realized he was rambling and stopped.

"It's okay, Kendall." I said.

"No, it's not." He countered. "I feel awful. I hurt you Kay, and as your big brother I'm supposed to protect you." As he said this he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "You know what?" He said, smiling down at me. "You're going to meet her."

"Oh, yeah? When?" I asked intrigued, looking up at him.

"Tonight." I gave him a big hug and we walked back to the ice cream parlor to join the guys.

After we had all finished our ice cream, the five of us walked in the sand along the beach. It felt so good to be in the warm sunshine of LA with my brother and my best friends. I was so happy I took off running.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

Laughing, Kendall said, "She's crazy."

I had only gone a few steps when I broke out into a round-off double back handspring. Pulling off tricks in the sand is the best.

The boys finally caught up to me and James muttered, "Show off." I smiled. Unlike most people, whenever someone calls me a show off, I take it as a challenge. I took off running in the sand again.

"Uh oh." Carlos said laughing.

Taking a few more steps, I did an aerial round-off triple back handspring back tuck. But as I was landing the back tuck my foot slipped in the sand and I fell. The guys were instantly at my side asking if I was okay. I just laughed. _That's what I get for showing off_, I thought.

"Honestly," I said, "Sand isn't the hardest thing I've ever fallen on. I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you." Kendall insisted.

"No, I've got it." I said. I got up, walked a few steps, and then, as pain shot up my leg, I collapsed…. Into James arms. "Thanks." I said weakly, once my mind cleared.

"No problem." James answered. I couldn't help but notice that he looked a little flustered too. He helped me into a sitting position in the sand. The four of them huddled around me. "Doctor" Logan took off my shoe and started feeling around my left ankle to see if anything was broken.

At one point I grimaced and Logan said, "It's probably just a bad sprain, but I'm not an expert."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I had gotten hurt a lot in gymnastics, so I was used to sprained ankles, but getting hurt my second day in LA was a major bummer.

Kendall got out his cell phone and called mom for a ride back to the hotel as James and Carlos helped me to the curb.

Mom finally got there and the guys helped me into the car. The ride back to the Palm Woods seemed to take forever. When we got there, Kendall, ignoring my protests, put me on his back and gave me a piggyback ride through the hotel.

As we reached the elevator, someone behind us said, "Umm…. Kendall?" He turned around with me on his back to face a blond girl who had her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"Jo!" Kendall said, a little too happily. _So, this is his girlfriend!_ I thought. "This probably looks bad." The girl, Jo, nodded with a 'no duh!' expression on her face. In response, Kendall said, "This is my sister, Kayla." _Way to be smooth and break it to her gently…._ I thought.

I waved happily from Kendall's back to Jo who still had a confused expression on her face.

"I'll explain later. I promise." Kendall told her. Jo rolled her eyes and left just as the elevator arrived.

The five of us entered the elevator and as the door closed I said to Kendall, "She seems nice." I tried to sound serious, but it came out in between laughs.

"Ooo!" Carlos said looking at Kendall and then turning to me, "He's giving you the 'you wouldn't understand' look." James, Logan, and I burst out laughing.

Kendall turned to glare at me and said, jokingly, "Do you want me to drop you?"

Still laughing, I said, "Please do! Remember, I didn't want to be carried in the first place?"

The guys laughed and Kendall asked, "So, when are you going back to England?" I smacked his head. He definitely deserved it.

"Not until the fall." I smiled because there was nothing he could do about it.

**So that was chapter six! I really hope you liked it! Pleased review! I love hearing from you! When I see that I got an e-mail alert for a review I get so excited! It makes my day! Thanks!**


	7. Old Home Movies

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating in a while! I was sick most of last week and then I went to New York City, for school, with my bestest friends in the whole world! (You know who you are) :) But I'm home now and it's time to upload another chapter! I think you'll really like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR… sadly.**

Chapter seven. Old Home Movies.

When we finally got to the apartment, Kendall set me down gently on the bright orange couch. James helped me get my ankle elevated on a pillow while Carlos went to go get me some ice.

"Be sure to keep it elevated." Logan instructed. "And the ice-"

"On for ten minutes, off for ten minutes." I finished for Logan. "I know, this isn't the first time I've hurt my ankle. I'm sure it'll be fine by tomorrow." I insisted. Carlos handed Logan the ice and he gently set it on my ankle.

The guys were all huddled around me when Kendall said, "This reminds me of that time you broke your leg in sixth grade." We all laughed at the memory.

"I'd almost forgotten that." I said laughing.

"How could you forget?" Asked James. "We got permission for the four of us to ride the elevator with you and walk you to your classes."

"Yeah," Logan agreed, wrapping my ankle. "Then Mr. Johnson told us that if we were going to go with you we had to help out, so each of us ended up carrying a book."

"I got to carry a pencil." Carlos said, fondly reflecting on the memory.

The next day, the five of us sat in the living room watching movies. I insisted that the guys go do something fun, but they refused to leave because mom said that I had to stay in the apartment. She was afraid I would hurt my ankle even worse if I walked on it, and she was probably right.

Logan was quiet through the whole movie, Carlos repeated all the funny lines, Kendall talked through the whole movie, and James kept stating the obvious. I can't stand when other people talk during movies, even if I've seen them before, so I was yelling at Carlos, Kendall, and James the whole time. The guys would only put up with one chick flick, but after one action movie, I was ready to watch another chick flick. After fighting over what movie to watch for about half an hour, and no, a hurt ankle didn't get my argument anywhere, Carlos found a blank DVD case.

"What is that?" I asked. No one had any idea. "In that case, I vote we watch it."

"Agreed." The guys all said at once. Logan popped in the movie and we all sat back wondering what it would be.

There was the sound of people talking and laughing, and once the picture came on the blank screen the five of us noticed that it was an old home movie. In the video we were back in Minnesota. I was about six, and was on the trampoline in the backyard doing flip after flip.

Six-year-old me yelled at the camera, "Hi, Mommy! Watch this!" I then proceeded to do an aerial. Mom's voice told me that that was great. "One day I'm going to be an Olympic gymnast!" Six-year-old me said.

Then the camera switched over to Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, who were seven at the time, and were chasing each other around with water guns.

The five of us laughed, remembering that summer.

"I can't believe that was ten years ago." I said. I could remember it so vividly.

"Wasn't that the summer Katie was born?" Kendall asked. And sure enough, right after he asked that, the camera showed a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket being held by a seven-year-old Kendall. I was sitting right behind him.

Mom, who was videotaping at the time, asked, "And, who is that Kendall?"

Seven-year-old Kendall had a big grin on his face said, "This is Katie, my baby sister!"

The five of us said, "Awww!" and continued to watch the video.

On screen, Katie wiggled and tried to get out of Kendall's hold. Six-year-old me was pouting. "She's my baby sister, too!" I said on screen. "I want to hold her!" I looked pleadingly up at the camera. Mom's voice said that it wasn't my turn yet.

Baby Katie started crying and six-year-old me said, "See! She doesn't even like Kendall! Let me hold her!" The camera was placed down on a patio table, obviously thought to be off, and videotaped the grass and part of the swing set while Mom scolded me and took Katie away from Kendall.

We laughed at this and James said jokingly, "Jeez, Ladybug! You were such a whiner!" He was sitting next to me on the orange couch and I playfully punched him in the arm.

After the scolding the camera continued to tape and it appeared that James, Carlos, and I were playing truth or dare. Six-year-old me dared seven-year-old Carlos to eat a bug that was crawling up the swing set, and he did. Then Carlos dared seven-year-old James to kiss me.

The five of us stared at the TV in shock. None of us had remembered that game of Truth or Dare, so we didn't know the outcome. I gave James a questioning look and he just shrugged saying that he didn't remember.

We all watched in silence as six-year-old me, told Carlos, "Gross! I'm not kissing James! He has cooties!"

Seven-year-old Carlos responded with, "But It's a _dare_! James _has_ to!" It was then that I noticed how close I was sitting next to James. I was sitting on the couch sideways with my legs straight out in front of me, with my left foot elevated on pillows. My back rested against James; my head on his shoulder.

The rest of the guys were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Carlos had the popcorn bowl on his lap and was shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. Kendall was sitting right in front of me so I couldn't see his expression or tell what he was thinking. Logan had really big eyes and was trying to get the popcorn away from Carlos so he could have some, all the while not taking his eyes off the TV.

The five of us anxiously watched as seven-year-old James bent down, in front of the swing set, and kissed six-year-old me.

**So…. What did you think? Did you like it? I'll update the next chapter really soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. That Was 10 Years Ago!

**Hey guys! I just realized that I didn't thank everyone who reviewed last time so I'll just thank everyone now! Thanks to: Lexidalou, If life were a movie, Jeremy Shane, kaybay95, and vampireknight11 for reviewing chapter 6! And thanks to: Lexidalou, Jeremy Shane, if life were a movie, JJ Alice Heart, GeorgeWeasleyIsMINE, and kaybay95 for reviewing chapter 7! :) I know you guys are dying to read this chapter so I decided to post it early! If you liked the last chapter YOU WILL LOVE THIS ONE! :) Please read!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own BTR….**

**Chapter 8. "That was 10 years ago!"**

Recap: The five of us anxiously watched as seven-year-old James bent down, in front of the swing set, and kissed six-year-old me.

I gasped and looked at James who's face was a mixture of many different emotions. We looked at how close we were snuggled up on the couch and quickly tried to put some space between us. In doing that, I fell off the couch right onto the floor, because Carlos, Kendall, and Logan had turned around to see how James and I had reacted.

Everyone was quiet for a minute, still in shock, but soon the shock wore off and Kendall started yelling at James, "You kissed Kayla, and I never knew about it?"

"Dude, chill! That was ten years ago!" James said, standing up so him and Kendall were of an equal height.

"You told me how you felt about her, and I-" Kendall said, but I interrupted.

"Guys! Stop!" I pleaded. _Wait, what?_ I thought. _How does James feel about me?_ I then stood up, balancing on my right foot. I started to tip over and James helped steady me.

"You!" Kendall said, taking hold of me. "Let go of my sister!"

"Kendall, stop! You're acting like a baby!" I told him. "We're the same people we were before we watched the home video!"

"No," Kendall said, once he had put me back down on the couch. I crossed my arms. I hated when he went all 'protective older brother' on me. I mean, really, I'm only one year younger than him! "Before the video he was my best friend. Now, he's a jerk that kissed my sister!" At this Kendall shoved James who was caught off guard and fell onto the couch.

"I was seven! Carlos dared me to!" James said, a little afraid of Kendall when he gets mad, trying to put the blame on someone else.

"Carlos! How could you dare him to do something like that?" Kendall asked, turning to Carlos. The poor boy was clutching to his helmet.

"Really, Kendall?" I asked. "That was _ten_ years ago! None of us even remembered that it happened!"

"Stay out of this, Kayla." Kendall said, in a more gentle voice, dismissing my comment. "This has nothing to do with you."

"What do you mean this has nothing to do with me?" I demanded. "Kendall, you are really blowing this out of proportion!" I was about to continue when there was a knock on the apartment door.

We all looked at the door. The argument was forgotten, and it seemed as if none of us knew what a knock on the door meant. The second knock seemed to wake us up from the trance.

"I'll get it." Kendall said, sighing. He went and opened the door to find Jo standing there.

"That girl has either incredibly bad or incredibly good timing." I whispered to James, Carlos, and Logan. They all laughed.

Kendall stepped out of the apartment to talk to Jo and closed the door behind him.

I turned to James and Carlos, "I'm sorry about Kendall."

"Don't be." Carlos told me.

"Yeah, it's cool." James agreed. "He's just trying to protect and look out for you."

"Well, I'm going to the pool." Logan said, pausing the TV. "And so is Carlos."

Carlos, oblivious as usual asked, "But it's dark out… And you're not wearing swim trunks…?" Logan gave us a helpless look and practically dragged Carlos out of the room.

"Well, that was…" James started.

"Weird?" I guessed, laughing. James agreed.

"So…" James started, sitting down on the other side of the couch, so that he was next to my legs and facing me, instead of my back. It was easier to look at him that way. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, why?" I asked him, a bit curious as to what he was getting at.

"I mean, seeing that video of your dad, and then… well… _us_." He looked right into my eyes as he said that last part, and all of the emotions I had been feeling since I had got to LA came rushing back.

"Oh, that." I said, blushing. Then James smiled that incredibly dazzling smile that I love. I looked down, because I knew that if I kept looking at him, I would say something incredibly stupid. Then James gently lifted up my chin, so I would look him in the eyes. His stunning hazel eyes. I then noticed how close our faces were to each other.

And then, he kissed me. It was short and simple, but perfect.

**Author's Note: AWWWW! So did you LOVE it? I hope you did! Please let me know! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Introductions

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with school work and the document uploader wouldn't let me :p So it's not entirely my fault! Hahaha. I wanted to thank GeorgeWeasleyIsMINE, Jamesjb4ever, LexidaLou, Nicoleeeee-wuvs-you, Jeremy Shane, kaybay95, and If life was a move for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys like this story! You guys are what keep me motivated to continue writing Life Is A Jungle Gym! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own BTR. I've said this about 8 times already!**

**Chapter 9. Introductions.**

Recap: And then, he kissed me. It was short and simple, but perfect.

James and I broke apart and smiled at each other. Then, we heard the doorknob turning and quickly pulled a little further apart. _What have we just done?_ I thought. _Kendall was ready to kill James for kissing me _ten_ years ago. What will he say if he finds out that we have _just_ kissed?_ Kendall stepped through the door holding hands with Jo.

She smiled at me, as Kendall brought her over to the couch.

Kendall was grinning like an idiot like he always did around her, and said to James, "I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"It's cool." James said. I heard a slight shake in his voice. He breathed a sigh of relief and we shared a quick glance.

"Well," Kendall said, "I'd like to formerly introduce my two favorite girls in the whole world to each other. Kayla, this is Jo, my girlfriend. Jo, this is Kayla, my little sister." He looked relieved when he finished.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said shaking Jo's hand.

"Likewise." She said. I sighed in relief, because it seemed that Kendall had no idea what had just happened between James and I. He barely even seemed to notice that James was sitting next to me, or that Carlos and Logan were nowhere to be seen.

"Well," Kendall said, a little too happily, "I'm taking Jo out to dinner, so I'll see you guys later."

"Alright," I said. "You two have fun."

"Bye, guys." James said. As soon as the door closed behind Kendall and Jo, James and I burst out laughing.

"What just happened?" I asked, moving closer to James while trying to keep my ankle on the pillow.

"I don't know, but that was close." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

"No kidding." I said, laughing.

"Maybe this time we'll remember." James said. I smiled up at him. We put in another movie and the last thing I remembered, before falling asleep that night, was how comforted I felt with James arms around me.

I was woken sometime in the middle of the night by Katie shaking my shoulder. I slowly sat up and realized that I had fallen asleep, next to James, on the couch in the living room. The room was still dark and I was only half awake, so, with Katie's help, I slowly limped to our room. I quickly changed into some PJs, took off the ankle brace, and climbed into bed.

I turned over onto my side to face Katie, who was laying on her side in her bed facing me. She whispered to me through the darkness, "Kayla, do you like James?"

I laughed quietly and smiled, remembering our kiss. "Yeah. I think I do." I said. Then quickly added, "But don't tell Kendall. He'd freak out."

"I won't." She said yawning.

"Promise?"

"Promise." And with that sacred promise between sisters, I fell safely asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I didn't realize how short it really is until now… I'll try to update soon! ****Please review! :)**


	10. Carlos Finds Out and Meeting Camille

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been in Virginia Beach on Spring Break! It was warm and sunny! But now I'm back home and I'm working on the next few chapters of Life Is A Jungle Gym :) Thanks to LexidaLou, Jeremy Shane, If life was a movie, and kaybay95 for reviewing the last chater! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Chapter ten. Carlos finds out and Meeting Camille**

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. I smiled remembering last night with James. I slowly climbed out of bed and stood up. As a jolt of pain shot up my leg I remembered my sprained ankle. I hopped on my good foot over to the dresser where I had placed the ankle brace the night before. I heard the guys laughing out in the main room and got excited remembering that I was going to their concert that afternoon. I quickly wrapped my ankle and changed out of my PJs.

As I exited my room I saw the guys huddled over a game of table hockey. "Good morning." I greeted cheerily. I got nods of acknowledgement from Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. James actually turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and headed toward the fridge.

I made a bowl of cereal and sat down on the orange couch. When I turned on the TV, the news channel was on. Normally I find the news boring, but the sight of four familiar faces caught my attention.

"…And the popular boy band 'Big Time Rush' produced by Rocque Records is going to have a concert this afternoon at the **county** fair…" The news anchor said. The picture changed to a short clip of their most recent concert and their signature song played softly in the background as the anchor continued to give the details of the event.

"Hey guys!" I called over to them. "You're on TV!" They ignored me, so, rolling my eyes, I threw a pillow at them. It hit Kendall on the back of his head. That got their attention.

"Ow!" Kendall said, overreacting. At least he finally turned around.

"It was a pillow! Get over it!" I told him as the four of them crowded around me. "You guys are on the news!" As I turned back to the TV, I noticed that the news had changed and was now forecasting the weather. "Well, you _were_."

Kendall laughed and tossed a pillow at me, which I caught.

"How did I look?" James asked, taking out his lucky comb and combing his already perfect hair.

As I looked up into his eyes, I said, "Perfect." I smiled. Then I realized that the other guys were right there with us and that I was probably smiling like an idiot, so I tried to change my facial expression to one of indifference. I'm not quite sure if I pulled it off, but I looked at Kendall and he was giving me a weird look, so I guess not that well.

I smiled at him and tried to laugh it off. I decided to change the topic. "So," I started. "Are you excited for the concert?"

"Definitely!" Carlos said pumping his fist in the air.

Logan said, "Of course!"

"Actually," Kendall said, after glancing at the clock, "We should probably head down to the studio, now. Gustavo wants us there for a last minute rehearsal." He stood up, but bent down to ruffle my hair. "Bye Kay." I stuck my tongue out at him as Carlos and Logan got up and left.

James stood up, too, but he turned to face me after the others had left. "Bye, Ladybug." He said smiling. Then he pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Bye, James." I said breathlessly, after we broke apart.

"Are you coming, James?" Carlos asked as he opened the door and entered the apartment. He froze in the doorway- his mouth in a perfect 'O'. James was still holding me in his arms. Boy, were we bad at this whole secret relationship thing; first, Katie, and now Carlos.

Carlos pointed at me and then at James. Then he pointed between us faster, as if silently asking if we were together. James kissed me softly on the lips once more and then followed Carlos to the door. He paused just before leaving. He turned around and winked at me, then left the apartment.

I collapsed on the couch and couldn't stop smiling.

That's when my mom walked through the front door. "Hey Kayla, I just dropped Katie off at a friend's house. What are you so happy about?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm just really excited for the concert this afternoon." I said, unconvincingly. She shook her head, and I knew she didn't believe me. Thankfully, she didn't push me for a real answer. I turned my attention back to the television, but I was too happy and my mind was too distracted to really pay any attention to it.

After about half an hour of attempting to watch television I decided to go explore the Palm Woods a little bit. I hadn't really had time to explore since I'd gotten to LA because the boys had kept me busy. I had time to kill before the concert, so I quickly told my mom where I was going and headed to the lobby.

When I exited the elevator I slowly surveyed the lobby for something to do. I saw people lounging in chairs reading magazines and listening to music, and I saw, who I assumed was, Mr. Bitters, from my brother's description of him. I started to head toward the pool when this girl came out of nowhere and slapped me in the face.

Taken aback I asked, "Excuse me?"

"How could you!" She screamed. "I loved him and you had to go and steal him away from me! You made him think you were oh so innocent with that cute little dress and that shy little smile. Well it won't work on me!"

"Sorry?" I asked confused, sure that she had me mistaken for someone else.

"Oh, you must be new." She said in a completely different tone- more friendly. "I'm Camille." She extended her hand out to me.

I hesitantly shook it and gave a weak smile. "I'm Kayla."

"Oh! You're Kendall's sister! I should have known!" She then pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"You know my brother?" I asked, and then I thought, _Well duh, he is famous, now!_

"Yeah I'm good friends with him, James, and Carlos, and I dated Logan for a while." She said.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, but luckily I didn't have to worry because Camille started up again. "Logan and I have had this on again off again relationship going on for about the past year. Anyway, welcome to the Palm Woods!"

**So, what did you think? I'll try to update within the week! PLEASE REVIEW! Hahaha :)**


	11. The Concert

**Hey everyone! First off, I just really want to apologize for not updating for almost a month! I feel bad, but I've had AP tests to study for, and then rehearsal every night after school for our school's musical Into the Woods. So as you can see, I haven't really had a lot of time to write. Anyway… I wanted to thank LexidaLou and Jeremy Shane for reviewing chapter ten! :) **

**Chapter eleven. The Concert.**

Camille and I hung out around the pool for a while getting to know each other better. Camille was so outgoing and nice; I could see why Logan liked her.

"Alright, well, I'll see you at the concert!" Camille said as we parted ways at the elevator.

"Bye, Camille! It was nice meeting you!" I told her.

When I got to the apartment I quickly changed into my blue tie-dye "Stick it!" T-shirt and jean shorts, and then got something to eat.

"Are we ready to go?" My mom asked Katie and I a little while later.

I looked around the apartment and asked, "Where are the guys?"

"We're going to meet them there." Katie informed me. Then we headed out.

The Big Time Rush concert was taking place at a fair. I was really excited because I love fairs, so seeing my first Big Time Rush concert at a fair was a major bonus. As Mom pulled into the parking lot, I caught my first glimpse of the ferris wheel and the blinking lights coming from the other rides. When I opened the car door and hopped out onto the gravel, the smell of funnel cake and cotton candy overwhelmed me. I heard people laughing and screaming, and bells ringing signaling the winner of one of the many games scattered around the fair.

There was a large stage set up at one end of the fairgrounds. A large sign hung above it reading "Big Time Rush" flapped in the breeze. A large crowd of people had already gathered around it. Katie, Mom, and I headed over there. I stopped abruptly when two little girls, carrying about 30 tickets each, ran past us laughing and holding hands.

It reminded me of the time my family went to the county fair when I was about 8. All the sights and sounds of the fairgrounds were overwhelming. Katie was too little to do much, so Kendall dragged me all over. We had a lot of fun, but then he forced me to ride the "Tilt-O-Whirl", his favorite spinning ride, over and over again. After about the tenth time I puked all over his new light up sneakers. We didn't go on the "Tilt-O-Whirl" after that. I never went on one again, but Kendall always teased me for it. I think he was just mad about his shoes.

The three of us went around to the back of the stage where we found the guys. They were doing vocal exercises and jumping up and down. They looked pretty funny.

"What are you laughing at, Monkey?" Kendall asked, jokingly, when he saw us.

"You look funny." I said, equally jokingly. He made a funny face, then came over and gave me a hug.

"So, are you ready for your very first Big Time Rush concert?" Kendall asked once he had released me.

"Yes!" I practically screamed. I was bursting with excitement. I turned to see James smiling at me. I smiled back.

We all turned when a man with a headset called from the side of the stage, "Big Time Rush is on in two minutes."

The guys thanked him. "You should probably get out there so you don't miss anything." Logan said.

"Alright, good luck guys!" I called as we left to find a place to watch the concert.

We got around to the front of the stage just as the guy with the headset introduced Big Time Rush. I spotted Camille and Jo up front by the stage and headed over to them.

"Hey, you made it!" Camille said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Are you kidding! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" I told her in a raised voice, because the crown had started screaming. Jo gave me a hug and by then the screaming was deafening. I turned toward the stage as Big Time Rush ran out.

The four of them got to their places across the stage and started singing their signature song, "Oh, Oh, Oooh, Oh…" It was so amazing to see my brother and our friends up on stage singing in front of a screaming crowd. I was so excited, I started screaming and singing along with everyone else.

"Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose.

If you want it all, lay it on the line.

It's the only life you got so you gotta live it Big Time!"

As they finished those last lines Logan and James broke out into a series of back flips. I couldn't help but remember the countless hours we had spent on the trampoline in the backyard when we were younger perfecting them.

"Look around,

every light is shining now, its brighter somehow.

Look around,

nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams.

You and I are

Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town.

We can fly,

now I've made it off the ground, never look down.

Welcome to the Big Time,

All the pretty people see you walkin' in the sunshine

Welcome to the good times,

Life will never be the same!"

Their dance moves, that had looked so silly when I had first seen them via web cam a little less than a year ago, were actually synchronized and really fit the music. They all looked so comfortable up on stage, especially James. I couldn't help but notice that he kept looking over and smiling at me while they were performing.

"If you want it all, lay it on the line.

It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it Big Time!"

The crowd went wild as they sang the last notes of Big Time Rush.

"Thank you!" Kendall said, and then bent down to give the front row high-fives.

Carlos pointed out to the crowd and said, "You guys are the best! Love you guys!"

They sang through The City is Ours, Big Night, This is our Someday, and Till I Forget About You. The crowd was loving them, and I was too. They really were amazing.

"Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy…"

For their last song, they sang Boyfriend. Girls had brought out signs that read "Big Time Rush" and "Gotta live it Big Time!", and I have to admit, I got slightly angry at the girl holding the poster that read "Future Mrs. Diamond". That was one of the major drawbacks to having a secret relationship with a guy in a popular boy band, especially if said relationship is with the 'pretty boy' of the group; no one knew he was taken and they figured they had a shot at dating him.

Right before James began to sing his solo, though, he walked to the edge of the stage, looked right at me, and held out his hand. I looked at him nervously before taking it. He pulled me up on stage and then looked right into my eyes as he started to sing...

"Let me take a little moment to find the right words,  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard.  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer,  
But I know I gotta put myself or worse.  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that…"

James looked at me the whole time he sang his solo. I could feel Kendall glaring at James and I knew there was going to be trouble after the concert, but right then, in that moment, it was just me and James on that stage. I couldn't stop smiling; James had that affect on me. When he had finished he winked at me and then joined in on the chorus.

"All I really want is to be your..."

They finished the song and I grew extremely nervous as James headed over to me. When he reached me, he looked me in the eyes, took my hand, and said in a soft voice, "Kayla, can I be your boyfriend?"

**Awww! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Also if there is any particular thing you want to see in the rest of this story or any ideas PLEASE let me know! Feel free to PM me or put it in a review! I need some inspiration right now because I'm so busy :) Thanks!**


	12. Not a Secret Anymore

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but this is my last week of school! I'm going to have a lot more time to write during the summer :) So I forgot to give credit to LexidaLou for pretty much writing the ending of the last chapter so that I could write this chapter. THANK YOU LEXIDALOU! :) And thank you to LexidaLou, Jeremy Shane, vampireknight11, BeiberLove, and Smilingdonkey for reviewing chapter eleven! You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter Twelve. Not a Secret Anymore.**

Recap: "Kayla, can I be your boyfriend?"

I smiled up at James and whispered, "Yes." Then he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. In front of everyone. Including Kendall.

A loud noise made James and I break apart. We turned to see what had made the sound. I saw a microphone on the floor where Kendall had been standing a few minutes ago and I was able to just catch a glimpse of Kendall stomping off the stage.

I sighed, "Kendall."

James put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I shut him up with a quick peck on the lips, "Don't be." A loud crash sounded from backstage. "We better get back there."

Holding hands, James and I followed Kendall off stage.

I started running trying to catch up to Kendall, while James stayed behind to give us some space. "Kendall!" I called after him. "Kendall, please! Just let me explain!"

Finally catching up to him, I put my hand on his shoulder trying to stop him. He whirled around to face me, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Kendall and I used to tell each other everything, and the fact that I kept something this big from him must have just crushed him. His face was all red and I could tell that he was struggling to not blow up at me.

Then he simply said, in a slightly strained voice, "Explain."

I sighed and looked down at my shoes. I couldn't look at Kendall. "I don't know. I guess after we saw the home video… thing things just kind of... clicked." As I finished, I looked back up at him. He looked angry. Kendall angry is a very bad thing. That's when I noticed that he wasn't actually looking at me. He was glaring over my shoulder at something- or someone.

"You." Kendall growled and pushed past me. I looked over my shoulder and saw James standing there.

James was standing about ten feet behind me; his hands held up a little. "Kendall, come on. Let's just talk rationally about this…"

"Kayla is my _sister_. I told you guys she was _off limits_!" Kendall was most definitely mad. "What made you think you were an exception to that?"

"I didn't think I was an exception, I just-"

"You just what, James? Thought I wouldn't mind? Thought you could convince Kayla that-"

"Kendall!" I yelled. I couldn't stand to see my two favorite guys in the whole world fight with each other. Kendall just ignored me.

"You went behind my back and kissed my sister!" Kendall yelled at James. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"You're making a big deal out of this!" James told Kendall, which probably wasn't the best idea.

"Because it is a big deal! This is my little sister, Kayla, we're talking about! I've known you long enough to see how you treat those girls that you date after you get tired of them, or meet someone new."

"Kendall, this is different! Kayla isn't like those other girls!" I could tell James was getting frustrated with Kendall, and honestly, I was too. But I was a little worried about what Kendall said about James's past relationships. I could tell that Kendall was starting to become more calm now.

"Kendall, just hear me out." James started. "I really like Kayla." I smiled. James really was a sweet guy. "She is the most amazing, nice, beautiful girl that I've ever met." Kendall seemed to calm down a lot as James told him this. I really didn't want to be the reason these two best friends became enemies.

Kendall sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked at James and then, as turned to me, his face softened. "Kayla, why would you keep something like this from me?"

"Because I knew this is how you would respond!" I said angrily to him. I knew he was hurt and I felt like a horrible person for going behind his back with his best friend, but I couldn't believe he was blowing up like this.

"Kayla." Kendall's voice was soft as he said my name. "I'm sorry about getting angry and blowing things out of proportion, but you're my little sister. No matter how old you get, I'll still be older than you, and as your older brother it's my responsibility to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt."

"I'm sorry for not telling you." I said as I hugged him.

"Listen, Monkey," Kendall said after I released him. "If you're happy, I'm happy. Just, no more secrets, okay?" I smiled, and I heard James sigh with relief. I gave Kendall a look.

He headed over toward James and stood in front of him saying, "Sorry, Man." Then they did a quick "man hug".

"Don't worry about it." James said. "I'm sorry I should have told you. I don't know what I was thinking."

Kendall and James both turned toward me and I ran up to them, hugging them both. "Why do you two have to be so freakishly tall?" I joked.

"Because you're so freakishly short!" The two of them said in unison, laughing.

"Who's ready for the fair? Woo Woo!" Carlos said as he danced toward us followed closely by Logan. James and I were holding hands, with Kendall a few steps behind us, as we approached them.

The five of us exited backstage and headed toward the fair. Suddenly Kendall said, "Wait. Did both of you know about Kayla and James?"

Carlos nodded, and I remembered how he had walked in on us kissing. Then Logan said, "Carlos never was good at keeping secrets."

"What about Mom and Katie?" Kendall asked me.

I laughed. "Katie knows and I'm sure Mom has figured it out by now."

"That's so not fair!" Kendall pouted.

"But don't worry," I told him. "Jo and Camille still don't know."

"Well," Logan interjected. "Jo still doesn't know." I gave him a questioning look. "I told Camille. And I think we're back together…" I just laughed. Logan had told me many stories about his on-again off-again relationship with Camille and how he could never tell when they were together. I thought that was really cute.

"So," Kendall said, grinning evilly at me, "I heard they have a Tilt-O-Whirl here…"

**So what do you think? Please review! I'm going to need all of the inspiration I can get to write more of this during the summer! :) Thanks in advance!**


	13. The Fair

**IT'S SUMMER! YAY! That means I have more time to write! :) A big thank you to LexidaLou, vampireknight11, Jeremy Shane, and Jade Phoinex for reviewing chapter 12! :) I HAVE 50 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me! It means that you guys like the story! I've never had 50 reviews on anything before, so YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR…**

**Chapter Thirteen. The Fair.**

"So, what ride do you want to go on?" Kendall asked. "Because I saw they have a tilt o whirl and I just know that Kayla is dying to go on it." The guys laughed.

"I was eight!" I reminded them. That's when we ran into Jo, Camille, Katie and Mom.

"Hey guys!" Camille greeted.

"Mom?" Katie asked, "Can I go play some of the carnival games?"

"Well, I don't want you going by yourself-" Mom was cut off by Carlos.

"Ooo! Carnival games! I'll go with her!" He said, raising his hand and waiving it in the air. So, Katie and Carlos ran off toward the games.

"Alright…" Mom said. "Well, I'm going to go check out the sales in the white tents! Don't go anywhere alone and please don't break anything." With that she left the six of us alone. Camille promptly dragged Logan toward the fun house.

Looking at Kendall and Jo, I suddenly realized how this was going to turn out. Kendall gave James one last "I'm watching you" look and left, taking Jo by the hand. I laughed and looked up at James. He smiled down at me, grabbed my hand, and we took off running.

We finally stopped in front of the entrance to one of the rides.

"So," James began, "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "Anything is good with me." I had been so busy with gymnastics most of my life, that I hadn't ever really had time for a boyfriend. All I really wanted to do was spend time with James, beyond that I didn't care.

"How about one of the games?"

"Sure." So we headed off to where most of the games were.

Five minutes later James and I arrived at one of the many game booths. This one had water guns aiming at moving targets.

"I've never played one of these before." I admitted, laughing.

"Well then," James said, "I think I can be of some service." I smiled. I sat down on one of the small red stools and grabbed a hold of the water gun. James stood behind me and, putting his arms around me, helped me aim the water gun. The bell dinged and water started squirting out. I laughed as James and I struggled to keep the water aimed at the little target. Soon enough, there was a loud ding and flashing lights went off.

James and I jumped up and high-fived each other. Then James pulled me into a tight hug.

I stared up at James and told him, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, smiling.

At that moment a loud cough sounded from behind me. I turned to see the man who worked the game booth. He smiled and asked "Which one do you want?" indicating to the many large stuffed animals above his head.

James turned me toward him and said, "Close your eyes." I laughed but obeyed. A few seconds later I heard him tell me to open them. When I opened my eyes, I saw James standing in front of me smiling and holding a large ladybug stuffed animal. I laughed out loud, then ran up to James and kissed him.

"Thank you, James." I said.

After that we walked around for a little while, with his arm around me. We went on a few rides (Thankfully James was sweet enough to not make me go on the "Tilt-O-World") and by then it was dusk.

Somehow James and I ended up in front of the ferris wheel.

"Oh! Can we go on the ferris wheel?" I asked James. He laughed at my enthusiasm, and moments later we were sitting on the metal seats rising higher and higher in the air.

"James," I started. I looked out over the fair grounds as we started rising. I tried to find the words to convey how grateful I was for him putting himself out there and asking me to be his girlfriend. "I wanted to thank you for what you did today, at the concert. I know it must have been hard to do that in front of everyone- especially Kendall."

"Kayla, I wanted to do that. I felt guilty when I was with you, going behind my best friend's back, but now I don't have to." James smiled. By that time we had reached the peak. Then James kissed me on top of the ferris wheel, just as the sun was setting. It was perfect.

After the ferris wheel, James and I decided to head toward one of the tents that had music coming out of it. Inside we found a DJ and a dance floor that had the other members of Big Time Rush plus Camille, Jo, and Katie. Suddenly, the upbeat song changed to a slow romantic sounding song.

"May I have this dance?" James asked, holding out his hand.

I smiled and took his hand. "Yes, you may." He led me out to the dance floor and we started dancing. James held me close as we swayed to the beat. Over his shoulder, I saw Kendall and Jo dancing. I could tell that Kendall really liked her; the way he looked at her and couldn't stop smiling.

About half way through the song, I leaned my head on James's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me, tighter. He kissed the top of my head and smiled. He was such a sweet guy.

The song ended and everybody clapped. The couples all parted and an up beat song blasted through the speakers. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Jo, Camille, Katie, and I grouped together and we all started dancing. Well, almost all of us. Kendall just kind of stood there awkwardly and kind of bounced to the beat.

"Kendall, why aren't you dancing?" Carlos asked, then proceeded to do "the sprinkler". We all laughed at him.

"What?" Kendall asked, clearly confused. "I'm dancing." He put a little more effort into the moves. "It's a hard song to dance to."

"No, it's not." I told him, jokingly. Then he glared at me. "I've seen you on stage. I know that you can dance."

"Yeah. Come on, Ken!" Jo said. Everyone but Kendall or "Ken" stopped dancing and stared at her. "What?" She finally asked us.

"Kendall," I started, confused and slightly shocked, "you _hate_ being called 'Ken'."

Kendall got really defensive. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." I insisted. I knew for a fact that he hated any nickname that came out of his name: Ken, Kenny, etc. "You've always hated it."

"No, I haven't."

"Remember when we were little and I called you Ken because it is short for Kendall and you said that Ken is a name for a Barbie and got all angry?" I was sure he remembered it, because I continued to call him 'Ken' and he popped the heads off of half of my Barbie's and lit two of them on fire "accidentally".

"I don't mind being called 'Ken'." Kendal said, firmly.

"Oh," Camille suddenly realized, "so only Jo can call you 'Ken'." We all looked at Kendall.

He nodded and, pulling Jo close to him, said, "Yeah, pretty much." I laughed.

Then, James pulled me away and started dancing with me, again. He twirled me around in circles, while I kept laughing. It was the perfect ending to the fair.

**So… What did you think? Please keep reviewing! :) I don't think there will be too many more chapters, because we're kind of reaching the end. Probably 2 or 3, but I'm not entirely sure. I'm definitely planning on doing a sequel though! So any ideas for that would be appreciated; feel free to put it in a review or PM me :) Thanks!**


	14. Big Time Decisions

**Hey guys! Are you enjoying the summer as much as I am? As of Wednesday the 29****th**** I have officially finished Life is a Jungle Gym. There are going to be sixteen chapters. I'm glad that I actually finished a story, but I'm sad because I love this story. But you guys don't know how it ends, yet. So… :) A huge thank you to Jade Phoinex, LexidaLou, and Jeremy Shane for reviewing chapter 13! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen. Big Time Decisions. **

_Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

I was startled awake by the vibrating of my cell phone. Still half asleep I felt around on my dresser for my cell and quickly answered it; anything to stop that annoying buzzing. I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked softly, laying back down and closing my eyes.

"Kayla!" The voice that answered was the last person I expected to hear from this summer.

"Coach Harrington?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Love. Is this a bad time?" He had a very thick British accent. Coach Harrington was my gymnastics coach back in London. I didn't think that I would hear from him until the fall.

"No, it's fine." I glanced at the digital clock beside my bed- 4:15 am. That meant that it was slightly after noon in London. Was he even aware of the time zones? "What's up?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Katie turned in her bed and, not wanting to disturb her sleep, I quietly got up and went into the main room of the apartment.

"Great news! I just got off the phone with the trainers at Legacy." At this I became more awake. Legacy was a gymnastics training center for only elite gymnasts. The coaches were all past Olympians. It's the best place to train in London. Coach Harrington continued, "They are offering a summer camp for the soon-to-be elite, and they want you." I almost screamed with delight, but then I realized that everyone else was sleeping and I didn't want to wake any of them up. Our training center was only a few blocks away from Legacy, so I passed it almost every day.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" I said in an excited half whisper.

"Yeah, I'm serious. It's wicked, right?" I couldn't believe they wanted me to go to their camp. It was a once in a life opportunity. "So, talk it over with your mum. Then pack your baggage, book an aeroplane, and hop back across the pond, because it starts the day after tomorrow." The day after tomorrow? This was only my fifth day in LA. I had just gotten here. But Legacy! I was so torn. I decided that I would take his advice and talk it over with my mom later today.

"Alright, I will. Thanks, Coach Harrington. I'll get back to you later today."

"Okay, Kayla. Cheerio!" I ended the call, and realized how tired I was, yet I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon. I poured myself some orange juice and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. A few minutes later I heard the screech of one of the bedroom doors opening. I turned and saw Logan coming towards me, squinting in the dark.

"Kay, what are you doing up? It's 4:30 in the morning." He had on his E=MC2 PJs. Logan was the lightest sleeper I knew. Everyone else would be able to sleep through an earthquake.

"My coach from London just called. " I told him as he took a seat in the stool beside me. I took a sip of my juice. "The trainers at an elite gymnastics training center in London want me to participate in their summer camp."

"That's great!" Logan smiled. He seemed a little more awake now. Them he noticed my face. "That's not great… Why isn't that great?"

"Well, it _is_ great. It's amazing, really. It's a chance to be trained by Olympic gymnasts, but, it starts the day after tomorrow. I don't want to leave you guys yet. This is my summer vacation, but the summer camp would get me one step closer to making my dream of being an Olympic gymnast come true." I sighed. Why was this so difficult? "I don't know what to do, Logan."

Logan looked as if he were weighing the different options. "I don't know either, Kayla. I mean, I can't make your decision for you; you have to make your own decisions. Both options are good, though, so, no matter what choice you choose, you'll make a good choice. It's just, which choice do you want more. "

"Yeah." I agreed. "I just wish this were easier."

"Making your dream come true, isn't easy. I mean, look at me. I wanted to be a doctor, but now I'm in a boy band singing and performing in front of huge crowds. It's not failing to fulfill your dream, it's just choosing a different dream, and that's okay. Anyway, it's just a summer camp. It's not like you're giving up on your dream; you're just delaying it for a little while. So, whatever you choose, it will be the right decision."

"Thanks, Logan. You always know what to say." I gave him a hug and jumped down from the stool. "We should probably get back to bed, it's really late."

"Or really early." He joked. I didn't know how he could joke at 4:30 in the morning. We headed to our separate rooms and I quickly fell asleep.

"Mom?"I asked her the next morning. She was sitting on the orange couch, reading a novel. She looked up when I called for her, and patted a spot on the seat next to her.

"What's up, Sweetie?" She asked as I sat down.

"I got a call from Coach Harrington this morning." Then I told her what my coach had told me earlier. "…And now I don't know what to do." I finished.

"Well, Sweetie, I think that whatever you choose will be good. You love gymnastics, and you love spending time with your family. If you decide to go to the camp, though, I'll know four boys and a little girl that will be very brokenhearted. Not to mention, your mom."

I smiled up at her, and then she pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

"Just know that we will support you whatever you choose." She said as the boys came into the main room, hockey sticks in hand, fighting over the puck. "At least I will." Turning to the boys she yelled, "Boys! No hockey in the apartment!"

"Hey guys." I told them as they abandoned their hockey stuff. They knew immediately that something was wrong, and they ran to my side.

"Are you alright, Kay?"Asked Kendall.

"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked Logan.

"What's wrong, Ladybug?" James asked.

And for the third time that morning I explained my conundrum. Of course Logan already knew what was going on, but he comforted me again, along with the other guys.

They hated the idea that I could be leaving them tomorrow, and I could tell that they didn't want me to go. But, they weren't exactly going to tell me to not follow my dream.

The five of us were sitting on the bright orange couch wallowing in misery. I hated making big decisions. Deciding that I would go away to a boarding school in London took me three months. Now, I had to choose in two days!

"Well, what do you guys think I should do?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. I got up off of the couch and sat on the floor in straddle splits with my elbows on the ground.

They looked around at each other, but soon, everyone's eyes were on Kendall. He sighed, "I think that you should do whatever you think will make you happy." I rolled my eyes. That made my decision easy! Not. If anything, it made my decision even harder.

"I don't know what to do…" I pouted.

**So… What do you guys think? Oh, and if I insulted anyone who's British, I apologize! I don't know anyone British, so I just looked up a few words on the internet. Lolz. Plot twist, huh? What do you guys think she's going to choose? Please review! You know you want to!**


	15. The Decision

**Hey guys! So since I finished this story I decided to upload this chapter sooner than I normally do. (This should make you very happy!) You should thank LexidaLou for convincing me to upload it because "Other people deserve to read it". She sent me a text saying that in all caps. So here I am writing the author's note 3 days after the last chapter was updated… lolz. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 15: lexidaLou, Tamakia, Jade Phoinex, and Jeremy Shane! I tried uploading this chapter last night but fanfiction kept freezing. And yes you get to see what Kayla decides in this chapter! So what are you doing still reading the authors note? This is a good chapter! GO READ IT! :)**

**Chapter Fifteen. The Decision.**

"It's got to be here somewhere." I muttered as I looked through my navy gym bag, pushing aside a pair of broken-in grips, a hair brush, and a few sparkly leotards. I went through my gym bag until I found what I was looking for: The medal I won at my first gymnastics meet.

It wasn't first place, in fact it wasn't second or third place either; but fifth place. The bright magenta ribbon had faded to a soft pink. It was starting to fray around the edges. I picked it up. The medal felt cool in my hand. It was my good luck charm; I took it to every meet and pretty much everywhere else I went. It was a little reminder of my dream- to be an Olympic gymnast. Sure, I had a ton of other medals from other meets, but this one was special because it was at that first gymnastics meet that I understood how much I truly loved competing in gymnastics.

Clutching that medal, I flopped on top of my bed. I couldn't leave LA. I had just gotten there, and James and I had just started going out. On the other hand, I had been working towards my dream for most of my life.

_Knock. Knock. _

I looked up at the door. A tear trickled down my cheek and I realized that I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears away and said, "Come in."

Kendall came through the door and gave me a smile.

"Hey, Monkey." He said as he sat down on the bed beside me. I could tell from the sound of his voice that a lecture was coming.

"Hey, Ken." I said, smiling, as I wiped another tear off of my cheek. Kendall gave me a look, but didn't say anything about it.

"Listen, Monkey." He started. "I know this is hard for you; You never were that good at making fast decisions." He smiled. "But, in the next two days you are going to have to make some sort of decision. Thankfully you only have two choices, I think that if you had any more your head might explode." I laughed. I could tell that he knew I had been crying. Being the sweet older brother that he is, he was trying to get me to laugh so I wouldn't be sad any more. "One: You could choose to stay here in LA with your family and enjoy your summer vacation. After all, it's only summer camp."

"That's what Logan said."

"He's right, but, on the other hand, if you choose option two: to go to the camp, you'll be one step closer to your dream." Kendall paused. "Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime, and when they do, you have to go full speed toward the net and make your shot. I think that you should take a chance, and see where that leads you. Don't get me wrong, we'll all miss you terribly if you decide to go, but we'll be happy knowing that you're following your dream, just like we are."

"It's just…" I started. Kendall was so sweet in helping me make my decision, I didn't want to disappoint him, but I didn't know if I could stand to leave him and everyone else. "I don't want to leave you guys. I miss you. I barely get to see you guys as it is. If I do the summer camp, I won't get to see you until next summer." Fresh tears had started to blur my vision and then quickly rolled down my cheek.

"It wasn't easy for me to make the decision to come to LA and take a chance with a hot shot record producer, but it was definitely worth it. Just listen to your heart, make a decision, and don't look back."

"If you want it all, lay it on the line..." I started singing, because that's just what he was telling me to do.

Then Kendall joined me. "It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time."

"Alright. I've made a decision." I began. Mom, Katie, and the guys were all seated on the bright orange couch, with me standing in front of them. After Kendall had talked to me about it, I knew what I was going to choose. What my heart wanted. What I had to choose. "I'm going to go to the summer camp."

Silence.

I felt horrible. Maybe I had made the wrong decision. Everyone just kind of stared at me. Then, James got up and gave me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Ladybug." James said as he held me at arm's length.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I felt hot tears slowly falling down my cheek. James wiped the tears away and hugged me even tighter.

Suddenly, I was squished in the middle of a group hug. As much as I loved gymnastics and all of my London teammates, I knew I was going to have a hard time leaving my family.

The plane was booked. My luggage was mostly packed. This was my last day in LA. Tomorrow at noon I would be boarding a plane, on my way back London and the world of gymnastics.

"So," Kendall started as he, the guys, and Katie came up to me. I had just started to take a break from packing. "It's your last day in LA. What do you want to do?" I could tell that there was a hint of sadness in his voice. As much as he wanted me to follow my dreams, he was probably going to miss me, too. At least I hoped so.

"I don't care. As long as I get to spend some time with you guys." I told them. And it was true. I just wanted to spend some more time with them. It didn't matter what we did.

"Come on." James said. "There has to be something that you want to do before you leave LA."

"Well…" All I could think of was when the five of us were little and we played hockey. Those were the memories that got me through boarding school last year. "How about we go to the rink?"

Carlos burst out laughing. He obviously thought I was kidding. Kendall and James looked excited; those two were always up for a game of hockey. Logan just looked really confused.

"The weather is so nice outside, and you're going to be in London for a while. Don't you want to enjoy the sunshine and the beach?" Logan asked. Always the logical one.

"What's the matter, Logan?" I asked him. "Afraid you're going to lose?" The other guys did a chorus of 'ooo's in the background.

"No way. I'm in."

"Good."

Half an hour later, the five of us were at the rink getting our hockey skates on. Katie didn't like playing hockey that much, so she decided that she would put on figure skates instead. When Kendall was practicing hockey and I was practicing gymnastics, Katie had taken up figure skating, along with about 2 other sports and a dozen hobbies.

"So what will the teams be?" Logan asked, getting straight to the point. The five of us came up with a lot of different variations of teams. No one wanted to be a substitute so either way, one team would have three members while the other had two.

"Well, James and Kayla have to be on the same team." Katie inputted as if it were obvious. We looked at her, confused. "Since they're dating each other, they're going to let the other one win." We took hockey very seriously, as you can tell, and if the teams are unevenly matched, the losing team would blame it on the unfair teams.

"Yeah, and we don't want Kendall and Kayla on the same team, because they're too good together." Logan offered. I laughed at the underhanded compliment.

"So I can't be on the same team as my own sister?" Kendall asked, jokingly.

"You always want to play against me." I reminded him, laughing.

"I want to be on Kayla's team!" Carlos shouted, running up beside me.

"What?" Kendall said in disbelief. "No one wants to be on my team?"

"I'll be on your team." Logan offered.

"Alright. Let's get on the ice!" I said, happily.

A short while later, the game was in full swing. The score was tied and Kendall had the puck. Thankfully, we had the rink to ourselves. I don't know if the guys could have handled sharing a rink. They took hockey games so seriously. Katie was off to the side spinning in circles and practicing crossovers.

Kendall passed the puck to Logan who tried to make it past James, but James intercepted it. Then he passed the puck to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to get the puck in the net, so I did the next best thing: I reached down and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, so shocked that I was breaking the rules.

I threw the puck toward the net and it made it in.

"That's cheating!" Kendall protested as James and I cheered.

Kendall and Logan shook their heads like they couldn't believe me.

James skated over to me and, picking me up off the ice, spun me in circles. He put me back down, then bent down and kissed me. After the kiss, I looked into his eyes, and for the first time that day, I could see how sad James really was that I was leaving.

"I can't do this." I whispered, and I'm pretty sure James was the only one who heard me. "I can't leave now. I have to stay." I clung on to James, afraid my world was slipping away from me. I didn't want to slip and fall on the ice.

"No." James said, more forcefully than I'd expected, making me look up. "You have to go. This is your dream, Kayla."

"But... What about us?" I looked at him. I was breaking down. My heart was telling me two different things at once. I loved gymnastics, but I also loved James.

"A long distance relationship." He sounded kind of sad and distant as he said it. "Others have done it. I think we could do it."

"I'm going to miss you so much…"

**Wow that was a long chapter! If I'm correct, that's the longest chapter of this story! So what do you guys think of Kayla's decision? Was it what you would have done? I don't know what I would have done. And honestly, I though Kayla was going to end up staying or finding some way to work it out to do both, but you know how sometimes the stories write themselves? Yeah that's what happened. I have loved writing this story, but the next chapter (Chapter sixteen) is the last chapter! Don't be too sad though, I've actually written a sequel. Correction: about a first chapter and a general idea for a sequel. Hahaha But it's a start. Wow that was a long author's note. And I didn't even tell you to REVIEW! Hahaha so click that little button below and you'll get a magical prize! Just kidding. But it will make me happy and want to work on the sequel! :)**


	16. Goodbye

**So this is the last chapter! Are you guys ready? A big thank you to Lexidalou and Jeremy Shane for reviewing chapter 15! Oh, and don't forget to check out the banner I made for this story! It's on my profile! Now read! :)**

**Chapter sixteen. Goodbye.**

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window. _Today's the day I'm leaving LA and going back to London_, I thought. I slowly got out of bed and changed out of my PJs. Was I doing the right thing? Should I stay here in LA for the rest of the summer? Seeing James so sad yesterday really made me put things into perspective. I knew I was going to miss him and everyone else terribly, and they knew that they were going to miss me, but they still wanted me to go after my dream. I had to do this for them.

When I went into the kitchen I was surprised to see a huge breakfast of pancakes, a hand painted banner reading "We'll miss you, Kayla", and everyone standing around the counter.

Everyone shouted, "Surprise!" I had to laugh. I was done crying. I had made my choice, and now I had to deal with it.

"You guys are the best." I told them, smiling.

"What would you like for breakfast, Sweetie?" My mom asked gesturing to the various foods spread across the counter.

My flight was at noon, so after breakfast everyone crammed into Mom's car. After about five minutes we stopped in front of the guys' recording studio.

"I thought we were going to the airport?" I said confused. I looked over at the guys who were squished in the backseat. They all had huge grins on their faces. "What are you guys up to?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer._ Maybe they're going to kidnap me so I can't go back to London_, I thought, laughing.

"Just come with us for a second." Kendall told me. I looked over at Mom.

She nodded and said, "Don't worry, Sweetie. You won't miss your flight." That was definitely _not_ what I was worried about…

We all got out and followed the guys up to the recording studio. The big guy that had been mad at me for making the guys late was there along with his nice assistant.

"Hi, Kayla." The assistant, whose name I remembered to be Kelly, said. "The guys have a surprise for you." She had the same smile the guys had had on her face. She positioned me in front of a large glass window, threw which I saw the guys getting into position.

"Hey Monkey." Kendall started saying into the microphone. "We're really going to miss you when you're off in London following your dream, so we decided to write you a song. We want you to know that we're really glad that you got this once on a lifetime opportunity, but we won't forget you. No matter where you go."

The music started.

James sang, "Wait a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing.."

"You by my side, yeah." Kendall chimed in.

"Did I awake you out of your dreams? Sorry, but I couldn't sleep." James continued.

"You calm me down there's something 'bout the sound of your voice." Kendall sang. I felt tears forming, even though that morning I had made a resolution to stop crying.

Then Carlos and Logan came in, "Never, never. Never as far away as it may seem. Soon we'll be together..."

"We'll pick up right where we left off." James and the other guys sang right to me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world having four guys that really cared for me. "Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do."

Everyone came in, singing, "Tuck you in every night (on the phone) Hello, tuck you in every night."

"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Babe, it won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on." James's eyes still looked sad, as he sang the song to me, but there was something else. A sort of sparkle in his eyes, like he was happy that I was happy.

"Tuck you in every night (on the phone) Whoa." Everyone sang.

Logan came in with, "Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide."

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you,"

"Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide."

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you."

"Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name." Logan sang and pointed at me. I remembered how he knew the perfect thing to say, even at four in the morning. "But don't you worry,"

Kendall chimed in, "'Cause you have my heart." He put both hands over his heart, then held them out to me.

"It ain't easy to keep it movin' city to city just get up and go." Logan sang.

"The show must go on, so I need you to be strong."

Carlos sang into the microphone, "Never, never…" I thought of when he and I were playing the video game and everyone ganged up on him. He took his video games way too seriously.

"Never as far away as it may seem." Logan came in.

"Soon we'll be together,"

"We'll pick up right where we left off."

James sang the chorus, "Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do."

Then everyone came in, "Tuck you in every night (on the phone) Hello, tuck you in every night."

"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Babe, it won't be long." James pointed at me, "You're the one that I'm waiting on."

"Tuck you in every night (on the phone) Whoa…"

Logan sang, "Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide."

" I'll be thinking about you…"

"Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide."

Carlos came in with, "Oh, wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind."

James sang, "Know, there ain't no one better. So always remember, Always remember. Girl, you're mine!" As James sang, memories of moments that we had shared these past few days flew through my head. James comforting me outside the ice cream parlor after I found out that Kendall hadn't told Jo about me. Watching the home video of seven-year-old James kissing six-year-old me in front of the swing set; Our first real kiss after seeing the video, and almost being caught by Kendall and Jo; Katie, that night, asking me if I liked James; James pulling me up on stage and singing to me, then asking me to be his girlfriend; James helping me play the carnival water game and him surprising me with a ladybug stuffed animal; Then our kiss on top of the ferris wheel at dusk and James twirling me around in circles at the dance.

Everyone sang, "Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta do. Tuck you in every night (on the phone) Hello tuck you in every night." They started doing their classic BTR dance moves.

"And I can hardly take another goodbye. Babe, it won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on."

"Tuck you in every night (on the phone) Yeah."

Logan sang into the microphone, "Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide…"

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you,"

"Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide…"

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you."

James sang, "Worldwide…"

"Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry," Logan came in.

" 'Cause you have my heart…" They all finished, pointing at me. I couldn't help it. I let the tears roll down my cheeks, but they weren't the same tears as earlier. They were happy tears.

The guys came out to where I was standing, and I couldn't help but notice that Kendall was hiding something behind his back. I gave him a look and he smiled back at me.

He looked at the other guys and they all nodded. "Now you know that we'll never forget about you," Kendall started. "Here's something so that you'll never forget about us." He pulled out from behind his back: a monkey stuffed animal wearing a miniature Big Time Rush T-shirt, and a blue picture frame that had "Worldwide" written on it, with a picture of the five of us in it.

I smiled and wiped the tears away. "Thanks so much!" I said to them. "You guys are the best. I'm going to miss you all so much! I could never forget about you!"

Once again, I was enveloped in a group hug. "We're going to miss you, too, Monkey." Kendall told me.

As I stepped outside into the hot LA sunshine, I couldn't believe I was going back to rainy London. We had just arrived at the airport. The guys grabbed all of my luggage so the only things that I was holding were the monkey and the picture frame. When I got to the security checkpoint, I stopped.

"Well, this is it." I said. Everyone gave me big hugs. "Oh! Before I forget… Can I have your guys' autographs?" They looked at me funny. "It's for my roommate, Emma. I promised her I would get a famous person's autograph." James pulled out a group picture of them out of his pocket. "Do you always carry around pictures to autograph with you?" I joked. The guys all signed the picture and an extra one for me with messages on it. I thanked them and looked around. I couldn't believe I was leaving them. After one more group hug, I headed off to security, dragging my suitcase behind me.

"Kayla!" I heard James call after me. I turned around and suddenly James pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was longer than any we had had before, and it was also kind of sad. We both knew we weren't going to see each other for a while.

We were interrupted by a loud speaker announcing the boarding of the plane I was taking.

"Well, you better get going. Don't want to miss your flight." James reminded me.

"Yeah... I love you." As soon as I said it, I realized it was true. I loved James. I was in love with my best friend, who also just happened to be my brother's best friend.

"I love you, too." James told me. After another quick kiss, James left me standing there in the middle of the airport. I looked back and saw my whole family (I considered the guys part of my family) standing by the door. I waved then headed toward security.

Sitting on the plane, I stared at the picture the guys had signed for me. I read their messages over and over so many times, I soon had them all memorized. I thought of all the good times the five of us had shared, not just these past five days, but our entire lives. Sitting there, as the plane started to lift off the ground, taking me back to dreary London, I realized something.

Life is a Jungle Gym and I'm just a monkey trying to make it to the top. I may end up upside down at times, but, hey, I'm a gymnast. I think I can handle it.

The end.

**So, what did you think of Life is a Jungle Gym? I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ****I've never finished a story of any kind before, so I just want to thank you guys for encouraging me to update! A HUGE thank you to those of you who reviewed almost every chapter: LexidaLou, Jeremy Shane, if life was a movie, kaybay95, Jade Phoinex, and many others. Every review encouraged me to write more and better, because I wanted you guys to like it. So, thanks for sticking with me, even when I didn't update for a long time and had writers block! As I said in chapter fifteen's author's note, I am planning on writing a sequel. So if you have any ideas at all, please let me know! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY ENOUGH TO REVIEW! :) Thanks in advance! You guys are the best!**


	17. Sequel Announcement

Yes, the rumors are true! I have uploaded a sequel for Life is a Jungle Gym! It's called All The World's A Balance Beam. So go ahead to my profile and check it out! You know you want to! :)

Here's a mini summary: Kayla Knight is looking forward to spending Christmas with her family, but when someone from her past shows up and divides her family, will she be able to balance gymnastics, her boyfriend, and her family?

I hope you guys really like it! I was inspired to write a sequel because so many of you guys reviewed saying that you couldn't wait for the sequel :) So thank you to everyone who read Life is a Jungle Gym! I know you'll love All The World's A Balance Beam!


End file.
